


To Be A GazeGirl

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: To be a GazeGirl, is to be a pretty accessory for the band. A cheer squad. Promoters. Dancers. And occasionally, end up with a favorite GazeGuy. This is the case for Onyx. She has been one fifth of the GazeGirls for the past thirteen years. She has been 'Ruki's Girl' for that amount time but has actually been his GazeGirl for the past three years. Come take a peek into their lives as they perform at a live, their routines culminating in a supplies closet in the venue right after the show.





	To Be A GazeGirl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and simple. It was just an idea and so I wrote it. This has mature scenes of course, so as usual, no likey then look for the marking that I normally use. For those unfamiliar with my work, that would be a series of this ---> ~ * ~ at the beginning and end of the scene. 
> 
> As usual also, have a Ruki Gift: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/40144786723/in/album-72157705303615741/)  
> 

Korina, Sakura, Nease, Mimi and Onyx were five very special women. Special, because they were known as ‘the GazeGirls.’ They were a group of women, that effectively worked as the cheer force for the GazettE. They ramped up the crowd at the start of lives and they performed during stage breaks and with the band as well. However they were also the main group of women that you would find in their music videos and also in some photoshoots. They actually had their own fanbase, that was a subdivision of the GazettE’s. They promoted the groups work, right alongside the group and just generally incited excitement all over the place. 

Each girl came from a different part of the world. Korina, came from Russia. Sakura was Japanese. Nease was French. Mimi was Korean and Onyx was Welsh. They had come together about thirteen years ago, when the GazettE put out a casting call for a promotional shoot and for an experiment for the tour, that called for five girls. Each girl had been handpicked by an individual member to become ‘their’ GazeGirl. Originally it was only supposed to be a one time thing but they’d been so popular during the tour that the guys and their team had decided to keep them on. Either until the girls decided they wanted to stop, or the band stopped, one of the two. 

Currently, the girls were sitting in the green room, waiting for showtime. Tonight they would be joining the band in their opening act. 

Onyx, stood in front of one of the mirrors in the room, adjusting her costume and her collar. The band was opening with My Devil on The Bed and so the girls were dressed provocatively and each girl wore a collar with their members name on it. Onyx was ‘Ruki’s girl’ and so she was dressed a little more sexier than the rest. She was wearing a black low cut leotard, with fishnet tights. She wore a black leather waist cinch, with black suede over knee boots, with a stiletto heel. Her collar, as each girl had a different design, was red and black soft leather and about three inches wide. Across the front of the collar, RUKI was spelled out, with an ‘O’ ring between the U and the K. 

Onyx, deliberately chose to be more provocative. When she was picked by Ruki, she had spent a lot of time, watching his performances and getting to know the persona that he portrayed on stage. His persona was overly sexual and seductive and so she adjusted herself accordingly, so that she could contrast better with him and make the overall experience more logical. The rest of the girls did something similar, forming their personas around the ones that their members held, to best compliment the guys and the public went crazy for it. Kai and Nease played innocence. Uruha and Mimi played up their bi-sexuality. Sakura and Reita, played up the bad-ass attitude. Aoi and Korina played up the elegance and Onyx and Ruki played up the sex factor. It worked well and it was received well, which was the most important thing. 

Onyx came out of her thoughts when Aoi stepped into the green room. 

‘Hey all you beautiful ladies, get out here, it’s showtime!’ He said to them all with a smile on his face.

He got rewarded by a chorus of ‘Hai! Aoi-Sama!’ which made him laugh as he made his way back out of the room, Onyx and the girls following after him. It wasn’t long before each girl was standing beside their member, on a raising platform, below the stage. 

‘You ready for this Onyx?’ Ruki asked with a smile, as he took the chain leash that was being handed to him. 

‘As I’ll ever be! I hope this new routine lands with the crowd.’ She replied as she raised her head a little, so that Ruki could attach the chain to her collar. 

‘So do I. We’re taking a risk with it. So I am not sure how this will be received. But if it doesn’t land, we’ll just change. Ever evolving. Is that not the true basis of our double act?’ 

‘Ever evolving, but never boring.’ Onyx replied as Ruki gave a chuckle. Just then they could hear the music kicking in and they could see the strobe lights above their heads. 

It was time. She and Ruki stepped off the platform and then it started to raise, with the rest of the band and their girls, hitting the stage first, moving to take their places as the platform came down again, Ruki and Onyx stepping onto it. Within moments, they heard the opening riffs of My Devil on The Bed. As the platform started to rise, Onyx knelt down beside Ruki, sitting back on her heels, as he wrapped the end of the leash around his wrist, letting his arm drop and relax, so that you could see the length of chain between he and Onyx. As the platform came to a stop on the stage and locked into place, Ruki began to sing as Onyx moved onto all fours and whipped her head in a circle, moving in time to the music. 

As she whipped, she came up into a crouch, swiping her leg out to her side, and turning her waist, grabbed at Ruki, one hand on the back of his thigh, the other on his stomach as she slid it up to his chest, then curled her fingers and dragged her nails back down, stopping just before she reached his crotch, before turning again and dropping on all fours once more. Ruki started to walk forward then, her crawling beside him, her body movements slinky and sexy, as she raised her head to look at the crowd, her look seductive. 

Soon she was in front of Ruki, raising up onto her heels, still crouched, her knees bent and spread slightly, as she brought her arms up over her head and back behind it, to run her hands along Ruki’s sides, bringing them back down. Then she turned quickly, bringing her body up into an undulation, until she was standing. As soon as she was on her feet, Ruki placed his hand on her neck quickly, sliding it across her throat. Then on down her neck, her chest and finally stopping at her waist, as she spun away from him and dropped to the floor on her back, in a death drop, running her hands down her own body stopping at her hips, as she raised them from the stage floor, then rolled over onto her side into a sexy pose, her movements matching Ruki’s lyrics perfectly as he sang ‘A short play, the top floor of the climax... Almost like it’s right there smiling at me...’ Onyx then whipped her head again, turning to face the front again and stretched her upper body along the floor, keeping her hips raised. 

‘Endless fuckin’ showtime...’ She felt as Ruki dropped to his own knees behind her. This was the part they weren’t sure about, so far the routine seemed to be landing but this was questionable. 

‘The beautiful devil on the bed, tempt me by masturbation...’ As he sang these lyrics, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. 

‘The beautiful devil on the bed...’ She raised her arms as he sang, and placed them around his neck, leaning her head back against his shoulder. And now the risk…

‘Let’s have sex in darkness...’ As he sang this part, they both rolled their hips simultaneously, mimicking sexual thrusting. 

Once, twice and then he moved his hand to her back and pushed gently, as Onyx threw herself back onto all fours, Ruki smacked her ass and got back to his feet. And she felt, as a breath of absolute relief rushed from her, she could hear the screams and the whoops. Glancing at the crowd, she felt her stress leave. Those were excited faces not angry. It had fucking landed. She didn’t know how but it had. So the rest should be fine. She hoped. She counted the beats, they were almost done. One...two...three and then she threw her head back as Ruki yanked on her collar, with the leash, and she rolled over onto her front, crouching again and began sliding up his body sexily, swaying her hips against him suggestively, dropping down, into a slut drop, to roll her hips, using the roll to lead into her slinking to her feet again, as he started to sing the final lyrics.

‘My devil on the bed...’ As he finished the song she gripped him, felt him steady her and then she dropped her body back, her leg hooked around his hip. The roars from the crowd were deafening, as the lights cut and she rose up again. 

‘I think we broke the crowd.’ Ruki whispered in her ear. 

‘I dunno how, but it DEFINITELY landed.’ Onyx whispered back. 

‘Meet me when the shows over yeah?’ He said, his tone seductive. 

‘After that...fuck yes.’ Onyx replied as she rushed away from Ruki, getting onto the platform with the other girls. It was time they disappeared for now. They would be back onstage later.

Oh yeah, there was another reason that the GazeGirls were special...they were literally GazeGirls. Each girl was dating a member but the only one that actually dated ‘her’ member, was Onyx. She and Ruki had been together for only about a year but they’d been having sex for longer than that. Aoi was with Sakura. Kai was with Korina. Uruha was with Nease and Reita was with Mimi. Onyx and Ruki had started sleeping together about six months after Onyx got word, that her husband at the time was divorcing her, because he couldn’t handle her job anymore or the length of time she was gone with a group of other men. He had also informed her that he had been cheating on her for months and had found someone else. She remembered the night she got off the call from her ex husband. It had been twenty minutes until showtime and getting worried that she hadn’t showed up yet, Ruki had come looking for her. He had found her outside, sitting on the steps at the back of the venue, crying her eyes out. He had sat beside her, didn’t say a word and just pulled her into him, giving her comfort. She had spilled everything to him then and he had been disgusted. 

‘Remember something Onyx.’ He had said after he had gotten over his own rant. ‘You are not at fault here for chasing your dreams. You have wanted to be a performer forever. He knew what your job entailed, he was happy to profit from the obscene amount of money that we pay you ladies. He doesn’t get to use that as an excuse. You are an amazing woman and I don’t care what this new girl looks like, she could be a Goddess personified and he would have still downgraded because she isn’t you. So hold your head up with pride, look at this as a blessing and start enjoying life again, as a free and single woman.’ 

She had looked at Ruki and gave him a watery smile, throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, a hug that he had surprisingly, returned. Once they pulled away from one another, she had spoken. 

‘You know what Ruki, you’re right. I can start all over again. I married too early anyway. Maybe this is a blessing. Thank you.’ She had then pulled her engagement and wedding bands from her hand and tossed them away from her. Watching as they bounced and then rolled away to fall into a sewer drain, never to be found again. 

‘That was a little overkill but you know, I’m not mad at it. That alone proves how you really feel. You didn’t hesitate. So what does that actually tell you?’ Ruki had stated, looking at her in surprise. 

‘A lot Ruki. It tells me a lot. Now come on, we need to get back inside. Kanna is going to kill me because I’ve ruined my makeup.’ 

They had gone back inside then and Onyx had been right, Kanna had almost had conniptions when she had seen Onyx’s face. But she had fixed it in record time and Onyx was on stage with Ruki, exactly when she was supposed to be. He had been a big support to Onyx as she had gone through her divorce process. However, the divorce had been surprisingly amicable, between her and Kash and so it hadn’t taken too long at all and within five months, the marriage was annulled. It was a month later, when she and Ruki had ended up sleeping together. They had been celebrating the bands birthday and everyone had, had a little too much to drink. She and Ruki had stumbled back to the hotel, being one of the first to leave the party. They had made it upstairs and to their floor. They had come to Ruki’s room first and as they were saying their goodnight’s, she had accidentally kissed him. She had wanted too but hadn’t planned too but it had just happened. She had pulled away quickly and rushed to apologise for her inappropriate behavior. 

However, before she could get it out, the drunken haze had cleared from Ruki’s eyes and he had pulled her into him immediately and had ravished her mouth with his own, backing them both into his room. That night they had dropped more than their clothes, they had dropped their barriers and their professionalism and had, had an intense night of sex. The kind of sex, that you could still feel hours after the fact, when it popped back up into your mind. That had started their hook ups. At first, it had been mostly when they had been drinking, that it happened. This had been fine until it shifted and they noticed that it had started to happen more often sober, than when they were drunk. 

Eventually, it got to a point were after two years of this behavior, they had sat down and talked about what was going on. Onyx had been the one to bring it up first, explaining to Ruki that they either needed to stop what they were doing or take it further because she was getting emotionally attached and strongly at that. Ruki had smirked at her and told her, that then, there was no question, they needed to become a thing because he was also emotionally attached by that point and didn’t want to give her up and thus they had become an item. But Onyx came out of her thoughts, as the platform hit the ground and all five of them stepped off it, as it rose to lock down again. 

It wasn’t long before all the girls were sitting back in the green room, chatting among themselves and waiting for the stage break, when they would go back up again, while the boys had a wardrobe change for their newest music set. 

‘So, Onyx! That was some serious performing out there! If anyone doesn’t know that you’re all up in Ruki’s sheets every night, they sure do now!’ 

‘Not just all up in his sheets Mimi. All up on him, when he’s all up in me.’ 

‘Oh I feel you girl. I have that with Reita and I cannot get enough! Damn! That man is like super fly and knows how to use what he’s working with.’ 

Onyx and the rest of the girls burst up laughing. Ever since Mimi joined them, they had seen such a turn around in her. She had come to the group quiet and shy and incredibly conservative. It had been difficult at first to get her to talk and come out of her shell. But slowly and surely she started to come out of it. The final push was when she had started to date Reita. He had reversed a lot of her conservative upbringing, which had honestly bordered on brainwashing and really helped her find herself and she’d been so much happier for it. 

‘Well that’s half the battle isn’t it. Then all you have to do is teach them how to work you! It didn’t take Ruki long to figure that out. I was quite impressed.’ Onyx replied with a giggle, as she made her way behind the changing screens in the room. 

‘Uruha has this kinky thing he does that I absolutely love. So I do yoga, and he’s figured out how to do me in certain positions. Usually my complex ones! His particular favorite is when I’m in the Kaundinyasana pose. I dunno how it works, but my god it works. It’s like next level Kama Sutra in our house when he gets horny and I’m doing my workouts.’ Shared Nease, her accent quite thick again, as she and Uruha had gone back to France, to visit with her family. 

‘Oh sexy shares! Kai likes to tie me up and suspend me. Not something I thought I would ever be into but it’s so damn hot that I seriously die every time. I can’t cope sometimes.’ Korina crowed, her Russian accent coming in strongly, usually when she was excited about something.

‘Oh alright. I guess I can join in.’ Came Sakura’s voice next. ‘Aoi and I like to add a little asphyxiation into our bedroom activities. It drives me wild. It makes everything so much more sensitive. You all should really try it sometime!’ 

All the girls started laughing with one another again, settling down after a few moments. But then Korina called out to Onyx. 

‘Hey Onyx, you’re the only one that hasn’t shared a little somethin’ somethin’ about yours and Ruki’s debauchery. I say debauchery because I am convinced you guys get very kinky and very dirty.’ 

‘Oh Korina...you have NO idea! We’re into BDSM to the max. Why do you think we looked so comfortable tonight? Ruki’s my Dom. Not the first time he’s collared and leashed me. We have a similar collar at home. It’s one that he had custom made for me with a matching leash. I mean we don’t just have kinky sex, we have really amazing vanilla sex too but we have tastes beyond ‘nilla.’ Onyx replied, as she stepped out from behind the screen again, dressed in a different costume this time. 

‘I knew it! You and Ruki ARE filthy animals! Not mad at it though! If it works for you both then get those rocks off sister!’ 

‘What I want to know, is what are you doing think about mine and Ruki’s sex life?’ Onyx asked with a smirk and a quirked brow. 

‘Oh, Kai and I have these conversations about all of the couples. Not just you and Ruki. We have like a weird sexual guessing game that we play. ‘How do the band members have sex.’ We do it when we’re bored and say what you want, but it helps us with our bedroom proclivities.’

‘Are you saying that you and Kai playing this guessing game as a form of foreplay!?’ Sakura asked with a gasp. 

‘As light foreplay but yeah we do and I don’t care, it works for us.’ Korina replied with a laugh. 

‘Hey whatever gets you going sweets. Every little helps.’ It was Mimi that spoke, surprising the hell out of everyone. Of all the people that they were sure would have an issue with what Korina had just said, she turned out to be the one that was totally cool with it? Wow. Reita had definitely broke her down and rebuilt her into something amazing. 

The girls had spent the rest of their time talking among themselves and sharing different tips and tricks with each other. From sex tips to makeup and hair, you name it, they discussed it. After thirteen years with the same people, you developed close bonds. Even if two people didn’t particularly get on, they would work their differences out and come out the other end just fine. They were a sisterhood, brought together because of their mutual love of a band and then held together by their literal love of their members. It was an amazing thing to be apart off and none of them wanted things to change. They knew it eventually would of course, once marriages and babies started to happen. In fact, there were two already engaged and that was Aoi and Sakura and they were due to marry in the Spring. So soon, Matama Sakura was going to become Shiroyama Sakura. 

The girls had completed their final performance with the members on stage and now everyone was heading back to their respective dressing rooms to change from costumes to civilian clothes, the guys also getting all of their makeup removed. Onyx had gotten done first and had stepped outside to smoke, just taking the time to breathe and relax. She loved her heels, no doubt about it but after being in them for hours, dancing and prancing around a stage and her boyfriend, she had sighed in bliss when she had slid her feet into her purple and black vans, ones that Ruki had bought her as part of a birthday gift. She loved to dress prettily or sexily but there was something to be said for dressing super casual. She was currently wearing her black ripped skinny jeans, with her comfy ‘Ruki’s Girl’ GazeGirl shirt. Her hoodie was black and red check and a little too big on her, because it wasn’t hers at all, it was Ruki’s. She had claimed it though, about eight months into their exclusive relationship. She had let her long cherry hair down, loving the feeling of her loose locks. As she put out her cigarette and made her way back into the venue, she started to think about her and Ruki. 

How had they even got here? When they had met, tensions had been high between them, she was too mouthy for him but he adored her talent and could see that she had a ton of unused potential, that if left in the right hands, could make her even better than she was. It had taken months and months but it was finally proven that his, were the right hands. He had molded her into who she had wanted to be and who he needed her to be. Eventually their fights turned to stern conversations, to friendly interventions and finally to playful banter and insults. They slowly grew with one another and learned how to handle the other in the best way possible. They learned what buttons to not press on each other and how to defuse the situation should it happen accidentally. They had become friends, then great friends and then best friends. Then over the years, their relationship began to quietly change without them noticing until it finally culminated into their sexcapades and then evolved into their relationship. They had recently moved in together too, finding that they lived together surprisingly well, for the most part anyway, of course they still suffered occasional growing pains, as they worked out how each other lived and their routines but it was nothing they couldn’t handle or that a conversation and explanation couldn’t fix. All in all they were happy, they were compatible in basically every way and they wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Onyx was pulled from her thoughts by strong hands pulling her into a supply closet and pushing her up against the closed door, she looked up and found Ruki looking down on her. His face completely bare of any and all makeup, her favorite way to see him. She loved him in his makeup of course but her favorite was when he was Au Naturelle and she could really see the shapes and plains of his face, his eyes and his mouth. She loved all of his features and sometimes, his makeup would block those things out which saddened her occasionally. She bit her lip as she ran her hands through his blonde hair, then gripped the sides of his face as she laid her lips on his, taking them in a savage kiss. 

The new routine had honestly killed her because they had drawn inspiration from their actual private life and it had turned her and him on. She knew because she had felt him against her ass, when they had done their floor work, she was sure he’d been glad for his waistband, which hid the evidence. Hmm...maybe they hadn’t thought that one through all the way but as Ruki pushed her further against the door and pressed his body into hers, she couldn’t find it in her to care. They didn’t have very much time, so she didn’t waste any of it, letting her hands drop to his button and zipper, undoing both, Ruki tilting his hips away for just a moment to give her the room she needed. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

She put her hands into his waistband and gripping his jeans, pushed them down his hips, just enough to free his already hard manhood. As she was doing that, he attacked her waist band and did just the same, pushing her jeans down past her knees, so that she could still spread for him. Within moments, he was sliding into her and thrust up into her body. They started a fast and hard pace, knowing that they could get called at any time and not being able to wait until they got home, although, he’d probably ravish her all over again once they did. He didn’t like their quickies, sure he always came but it never sated his need. No, Ruki was the kind that needed good, hard, long fucks before he felt satisfied and that was just fine by Onyx, more fun for her and she almost always ended up with multiple orgasms and if she didn’t, well the one she would have would be absolutely explosive and leave her feeling like jelly. Ruki always asked whether she wanted ‘Quality or Quantity’ each time they got down to it and to prove her right, he said just that. 

‘Quality or Quantity babe? Which is it?’ 

‘Quality! We don’t have time for Quantity.’

‘I beg to differ, there’s always time for Quantity but if the lady chooses Quality, then that’s what I’ll give. Kick of one of your shoes.’ 

Onyx thought that was weird. Why would she need to do that? But she decided to do as he told her and kicked off her left shoe, thanking the gods that they were slip ons. Ruki, seeing she’d done what he told her to do, gripped her waist and lifted her, pushing her jeans all the way down her legs, directing her to pull a leg free and so she did. Once he left leg was free, he wrapped her legs around his waist, moving them so that he leveraged against the wall, rather than the door and tilting her hips, began to slam into her at a brutal, almost sadistic pace, hitting the one spot inside her that guaranteed that he never failed to make her explode. Onyx felt her eyes roll back into her head as she felt the pleasure pain bloom in her lower half, the waves crashing through her over and over again. Her body became hyper aware and could feel every single inch of him as he thrust in and out of her. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, using the material of his hoodie and the firmness of his shoulder to muffle her cries of ecstasy. It wasn’t long before she could feel her body build to her inevitable downfall, the waves became more intense and her walls became even more sensitive, the nerves firing with each stroke of Ruki inside her. She had only a few seconds to warn him before her crash came and it was going to be big. 

‘Ruki! I’m about to...I think I’m going to scream!’ She gasped out. 

Ruki grabbed her shoulder and pushed her head back against the wall, his sleeve covered hand, clamping over her mouth strongly, as he drove into her even harder. That was her undoing and she shattered for him, her initial assumption correct as she screamed his name, the sound incredibly muffled, thanks to his quick thinking. She shuddered strongly, her entire body convulsing as he felt her bow and arch against him, her shaking coming strongly. Ruki cursed quietly as he continued to thrust brutally, following her shortly after. His body unable to handle his pleasure, mixed with the strangulation of her walls around his cock. Fuck he loved when she came hard like that, it always felt like she was milking him for all he was worth and he could never get enough. He sagged slightly as his cock pumped his seed deep inside of her body, each pulse feeling like a mini explosion inside of him as his own body shuddered and shook. But even as he felt himself release, he could feel that his cock was still rock hard and he knew it was going to stay that way, until he got her home and could destroy her and her body later. Quickies never did enough for him, they took the edge off but always left him needing more. But either way, at least they were always fun, especially when they knew they could be caught easily. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They rested against the wall and each other for a few minutes as they caught their breaths. They remained like this until Onyx was sure her legs could support her and then Ruki let her down, when her feet hit the floor, she slid her leg back into her jeans and panties, pulling both up her body again, buttoning and zippering. She watched as Ruki, still hard as stone, as she’d expected him to be, tucked himself back into his own jeans and readjusted himself so that his manhood was positioned comfortably and innocuously. He ran his fingers through his hair, while Onyx combed hers through her locks. Once they looked presentable again, Ruki opened the door to the supply closet and glanced down the hall in both directions, seeing that they were clear they both slipped out and closed the door behind them, making their way outside. 

As they stood smoking, they were joined by the rest of the group and their girls. 

‘Where the hell were you two hiding? You both just disappeared.’ Aoi asked with a raised brow. 

‘Oh I went looking for Onyx and then we wandered the halls a little bit, then came out here.’ Ruki explained smoothly. Aoi looking at him suspiciously but not saying anything more. 

Soon the multi-seater van pulled up and everyone got inside, Korina handing Onyx and Ruki their things, once they were situated. 

‘Where are we all going?’ Came the drivers voice as he turned and looked back at everyone. 

‘We’re going to Tonsen but I dunno about Ruki and Onyx. Are you guys going to join us or are you going to head home?’ Reita asked, looking at them. 

‘Home. We’re heading home.’ Ruki said quickly. 

‘Oh C'mon! Why won’t you guys come with us?’ Kai complained as he leaned over. 

‘We would guys but we’re really tired tonight and kinda just want to shower and climb into bed. We can go with you guys next time though. But you know how we are? When we’re in Yokohama, we tend to chill at home.’ Onyx explained. She was met with a chorus of resigned ‘Ok’s’ from everyone else but she didn’t care. Ruki wasn’t done with her and she didn’t want him to be. 

‘Ok, so that’s eight for Tonsen and two, to their personal residence? Ok, no problem.’ The driver called back and then they were off. 

Within forty minutes, Ruki and Onyx were stepping out of the van and thanking their driver, wishing him a good night and then closing the door. Soon he was off again, the car leaving their drive and turning left and then disappearing. Ruki watched for a few minutes more, before sweeping her up into his arms and marching them to their door, opening it and kicking it closed. He then made a beeline for the stairs and bounded up them, only stopping when he got them to their bedroom and dropping her onto their bed and then he was on her again. 

Onyx let out a girlish squeal and then a laugh as he launched himself at her, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. It was going to be a hell of a night, he just felt completely animalistic and she knew what that spelled for her. Oh yeah, she was going to wake up sore in the morning and she couldn’t wait. As they wrestled around a little bit, she didn’t notice that Ruki had completely stripped them until he was pinning her arms above her head and sliding into her again. She moaned and then shut her mind off, letting what Ruki was doing to her overtake her. She was still amazed that this was her life now, what had she done to deserve to get so lucky? She didn’t know but whatever it was, she would never stop thanking the fates for giving her this man that she loved so very much. 

\- x X x -

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs cuz' I can:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Takanori%20Matsumoto/b2b59e12cd51518a2724d6e1b5aaffa4_zps8m0kxcee.gif.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> However if he were to ever see this, or ANY of the fanwork, that the fandom has created, I feel he'd be more like this lol because to me this is a literal 'Oh my fucking God no' reaction:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Takanori%20Matsumoto/tumblr_o437tqu7T61u9gdtxo1_400_zpsleyd0mzb.gif.html)  
> 


End file.
